Divided we Fall, Divided we are falling, United we are Not
by user Cassidysummers As I sit at my desk once again. I read articles about the democratic senate, and the democratic house passing bills to fund our troops in Iraq, with a time line set for them to come home. I see no harm in that. On the other hand, I see George Bush letting us know that our troops need funds, they need the money to repair equipment, and they need funds to help the troops have victory. Whatever victory is, I don’t mind Bush’s points are also important. I do understand that we need a time table for withdrawl, whether it is March 2008, or March 2009, or March 2010, I don’t care, but somebody needs to set a time table, so that this war does not continue. I also understand that we need to get funds to the men and woman fighting this war in Iraq, so that they are not demolished on the ground. What I don’t understand is why the hell our politicians can’t just agree with one another. None of them can agree on anything. Bush says he will veto the bill, congress says fuck you. Senate passes the bill, Bush says fuck you. I do not understand why they can not just sit down at a table together, and figure out a way to just get this war over with. Honestly, they are driving the American people crazy. They are driving me crazy. They threaten each other with bull crap threats. Bush threatens congress and the senate that if they do not get funding, it will be a while before families here in the great old USA will be able to see their loved ones. He also goes on to say that families might be seeing their loved ones sent back into war sooner then we thought. To me, that is terrorism. Congress takes a vacation at a very vital time in politics. Here we have the president blaming Congress and the Senate for the funds that will not be sent to our troops. On the other hand we have the Congress and Senate blaming President Bush for undermining our troops and not accepting the bill, which in turn would make funds unavailable for the troops. Who really cares whose fault it will be that our troops don’t get their funds? I say its both of their faults, all of them. Congress, Senate, and the President, all of them are at fault. Want to know what I say to them? Take your bills, take your politics, take your stupid blame game, and get something done. Stop acting like children. You are elected officials here to run this great nation, so start doing the job you are over paid to do, and get some things done. Seriously, I am so tired of these mind games these people play with us. Is any body else tired of this? Does anybody else see that our nation is being divided? When it comes down to it, is this all a show? Is it all a show to see who can get on top? Is it a show to see who is right and who is wrong? Democrats, Republicans are all divided; they try to divide our country. They even divided this wikia a little bit, which is sad. Learn to agree, get something done, stop playing mind games, stop playing politics, sit down at a table, get our troops money, bring our troops home, complete the Iraq war, claim your victory, have your 20 million dollar victory party, and let us get on with our lives. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: April 4, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.